Diary of a cherry blossom
by lovely-omy826
Summary: some of the chapters may be written in diary form. A deisaku story. rated T just to be safe. I hope you like it!


Wow i'm so happy my first DeiSaku fanfic.

Disclaimer: None of the naruto characters belong to me if they did the show would be so random.

Well i hope you enjoy and please leave me some reviews!!

* * *

_Sakura's POV

* * *

__Dear Diary_, 

My name is Sakura. Now let me tell you a few things about myself I have green eyes and medium length pink hair. I'm 18 yrs old and i still live at home with my father. Well actually i haven't seen my father in two years. He went on some kind of "business" trip or at least that's what he tells me in his letters. I bet your probably wondering where the heck my mother is well she died when i was around four. She died in a horrible car accident. Sometimes my father tells me that i look exactly like her. I bet you probably think i'm one of those lunatics who go crazy after a loved one dies. Well i'm not i'm perfectly normal in my house by the sea. Oh i forgot to tell you that well... i guess you can say i'm rich. I have lived in this beautiful mansion since practically birth. In my back yard there is a huge garden that ends on the beaches shore. The scenery around me is so breathe taking and romantic yet i don't have a boyfriend. I know there are probably people out there that think i'm somewhat of a snob like my best friend ino but i'm not i actually take joys in helping others. Ino sometimes swears that i'm a "saint". Whoops getting a little too side tracked. Now were was i. oh yeah i guess you can say that it all began July 17, the day my life changed forever. Ha, i sound do dramatic. It was around 10:30 am. I was in the kitchen baking cookies for the children's ward at the hospital that i intern at. Oh i forgot to tell you that i am a student at Konoha University. I'm studying in the medical field to become a pediatrician. Gosh i just love kids. But anyway like i was saying i was on my fourth batch of cookies i was getting kind of bored so i decide to go outside and do some of my homework. After i grabbed my books, paper, pencil and my ipod i went outside and sat in the gazebo. I put my headphones on and started to listen to whine up by Kat deluna. I was in my own little world while i went over the skeletal system of the body. But what i didn't know was that ten people were stepping through my front door.

* * *

_45 minutes later

* * *

_

I was almost done with my homework which was fairly short this weekend. As, i finished the last question i got up and headed for the kitchen. When i walked into the kitchen i was greeted by three figures just chomping away at the four dozen cookies that i slaved over a hot oven to make. The first thing i did was scream well apparently it caught the attention of these cookie-chompers. When they turned around they just looked at me as if i was crazy for interrupting their "little" snack. I tried really hard to calm myself down by counting to ten, but then the blond haired one said "hey pinky keep it down we're trying to eat,yeah" then i just blew up. **" WHAT DO YOU MEAN"JUST TRYING TO EAT"? YOU DON'T JUST GO INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE AND EAT THE FOOD THEY WORKED ALL DAY TO MAKE!!"** then the one with the orange mask said" Wow you made all these delicious cookies thanks pretty girl!" and then for some odd reason he hugged me.

* * *

_Leader's POV

* * *

_I hurried into the kitchen after i heard sakura's screams i knew something bad might happen and i didn't want her to hurt anyone else or herself. As i walked into the kitchen my eyes saw the strangest site Tobi was hugging sakura. I had to stop him otherwise it would have probably made her even angrier and an angry sakura is not one i could deal with at the moment." Tobi, why are you hugging my daughter?" i said. In the corner of my i could see deidara and kisame's mouths drop to the floor.** " SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER?!"** they screamed at the top of their lungs." yes, i am do you have a problem with that?" sakura said as she walked turned her father. She hugged him and he returned the gesture." I missed you, papa. It's been so long since you've been here." "Yes, it has been a long time. So how have you been?" "I've been better" "so do you still play the piano?" "Well honestly i haven't played since you left." "Well then we're just going to have to change that. Come and play me something." "Of course papa"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Leader and Sakura headed to the music room. Everyone else followed them because were curious to see is she was any good and they didn't have anything else to do. As they all sat down sakura sat on the piano bench. Leader gestured for her to begin while he sat down next to Konan. As sakura began to play she sang along with the music 

Head underwater And they tell me to breathe easy for a while The breathing gets harder, even I know that Made room for me but it's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold to Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well, but you make this hard on me I'm not gonna write you love song Cause you asked for it Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you tell me it's Make or breaking this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way That they all say things you want to hear And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and Your twisted words, Your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry Convinced me to please you Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you asked for it Cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you tell me its Make or breaking this If your on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today

As sakura finished the last notes of the song everyone started to clap. " Wow that was beautiful sakura" said Konan." Thank you Miss. Konan. " sakura there is no need for such formality with me." " Oh yeah sorry kin of forgot" said sakura as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "hey pinky you sing pretty well, yeah" " thanks and my name isn't pinky it's sakura, sa-ku-ra okay?"sakura said. "Got it Sa-ku-ra, yeah" said deidara witha smug smirk on his face. "well it seems you two are making fast friends" said leader sarcastically " i guess now it's time to tell you that they are going to be living with us sakura." he added. " Umm..wait what?!"sakura asked shocked.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well that's the first chapter i didn't really know how to end it so i guess you can call it a cliffhanger.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated so don't hesitate to do so!


End file.
